<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>与容量问题抗争到底 by Briersville</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29227749">与容量问题抗争到底</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Briersville/pseuds/Briersville'>Briersville</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hetalia: Axis Powers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Crack, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Sorry Not Sorry, 十革组 - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 08:33:28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,363</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29227749</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Briersville/pseuds/Briersville</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>容量问题确实是个事关幸福的大问题。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Russia/USSR | Soviet Union (Hetalia), 沙苏</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>与容量问题抗争到底</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>⚠️沙雕蛇精警告！别被开头骗了！</p><p>⚠️本文CP是沙苏，但设定上苏以前和米搞过，雷者勿读。</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>前俄罗斯帝国意识体斯捷潘·布拉金斯基有一张华丽又宽敞的四柱床。</p><p>床的那四根柱子，或许高度并不适合把资本家吊在上面；但用来缠上绳子绑住固定人的四肢，还是很方便的。</p><p>“嗯，你刚才说什么？”前苏联意识体伊利亚·布拉金斯基跨坐在斯捷潘身上，一只手牢牢按着后者胸口让他动弹不得，居高临下地微笑着。斯捷潘的两只手腕被他用两根长度客观的布条紧紧绑住，布条的另一头则分别捆在床头的两根柱子上。“不懂享乐？”</p><p>他稍微抬起腰，屁股正好蹭过斯捷潘的胯部；那里已经顶起了一个小帐篷。</p><p>“我收回那句话，”斯捷潘也回报以微笑，“你确实给了我一个惊喜——我就不问你是怎么学会这种事的了。”</p><p>伊利亚给了他一个嘲弄的眼神：“你就这么在意？”他先是踢掉了自己的裤子，接着把斯捷潘的裤子也解开，释放出那根跃跃欲试的大家伙。“那就试着给我留下点深刻的印象吧。”</p><p> </p><p>斯捷潘和伊利亚走到这一步不容易。</p><p>他俩早在二月革命前就见过面，后来又在俄国内战中分别作为白军红军双方的领袖意识体纠缠了几年；即使不论物理距离，作战方式和宣传材料也让他们的思想得以碰撞，而或许又因为他们都是“俄罗斯”，就好像有个奇妙的磁场会将斯捷潘和伊利亚引向对方，肢体碰撞也是常有的事。</p><p>至于这种“磁场”中什么时候增加了肉体层面的吸引，导致他们的“肢体碰撞”也多了一层特殊的意味，就算是两位当事人自己也说不清楚。</p><p>虽然如此，“肢体碰撞”真的变成亲密接触也是极偶然的事件，更重要的是，由于战时条件所限，他们甚至连对方彻底脱光的样子都没见过。</p><p>更不必说进行到最终的“插入”这一步。</p><p>后来，俄罗斯帝国意识体死去了。</p><p>他值得遗憾的事有那么多，“没能真的操到苏维埃”大约是排不到第一梯队的。</p><p>而苏俄意识体，也就是后来的苏联意识体，则继续前行，和其他意识体发展出种种关系。</p><p>然后苏联意识体也死去了。</p><p>当他解体数年后作为历史文化的载体再度睁开双眼，伊利亚·布拉金斯基发现，斯捷潘竟然也活了。</p><p>而且在如今的俄罗斯伊万·布拉金斯基的安排下，他们两个退休人员还要住在一起。</p><p>伊利亚刚醒来因解体的余韵尚且虚弱时，斯捷潘照顾他也算尽心尽力，甚而还帮他复健。</p><p>而就在这个过程中，很多被刻意遗忘的情感也逐渐复苏。</p><p>何况对于一个退了休的意识体来说，没有比另一个也退了休的意识体更合适的伴侣了。</p><p>于是斯捷潘和伊利亚终于达成了共识，准备弥补当年的遗憾，开启幸福的退休同居生活。</p><p> </p><p>当两只手被绑起来的斯捷潘注视着伊利亚微微蹙着眉给自己扩张时，他的内心无疑是幸福的。</p><p>同时下半身也确凿无疑是硬邦邦的。</p><p>其实伊利亚之前只是粗略地撸了他几下，但眼前的景色实在是令人血脉贲张。</p><p>斯捷潘条件反射地动了动手腕，牵动了绳子。</p><p>……只能看，自己还不能碰自己，憋得慌。</p><p>“你就这么点忍耐力？”伊利亚注意到了绳子的颤动，挑衅地一笑。他湿淋淋的手指在自己下身进出着，带出些微水声，溢出的润滑剂顺着大腿内侧滴落下来。</p><p>“你未免太残忍了些，伊廖沙。”斯捷潘的声音低哑得他自己都不太习惯。他多么渴望进入那火热紧致的……</p><p>“唔……你难道不喜欢稍微残忍点的对待？”伊利亚将手指从自己身下抽出来，转而握住斯捷潘被冷落了许久的性器，“好吧，那就给你点仁慈。”</p><p>他对准那根巨物缓缓沉下腰——</p><p>然后，没能坐下去。</p><p> </p><p>前帝俄的老二，怼在前苏联的后门上。</p><p>进不去。</p><p>伊利亚又努力地往下坐了一次。</p><p>还是塞不进去。</p><p>一时间，伊利亚沉默，斯捷潘也沉默。</p><p>接着，沉默的伊利亚从斯捷潘身上爬了下来。</p><p>他下了床，捡起之前被踢到一边的裤子，沉默着穿上，甚至没有用纸巾先把自己屁股和腿上的润滑擦干净。</p><p>然后，伊利亚走向斯捷潘卧室的房门。</p><p>“你要去哪！”斯捷潘冲他喊，“等等……伊利亚！”</p><p>伊利亚走出斯捷潘的卧室，关上门，将前帝俄“你先把我解开”的凄厉叫喊挡在了门板后面。</p><p>他在走廊里走了一步，两步，三步。</p><p>他缓缓蹲下，捂住了自己的脸。</p><p>
  <strong>伊里奇啊！约瑟夫啊！马克思啊！！他还不如死了算了！！！</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>斯捷潘已经有三天没见过伊利亚了。</p><p>倒不是前苏联落荒而逃，他还住在这栋退休人员养老别墅里。</p><p>但伊利亚就是做到了共处一别墅还能完全避免出现在斯捷潘的视线中。</p><p>斯捷潘并不知道，尴尬万分的伊利亚确实给伊万打过电话提出想搬到克里姆林宫暂住，然而伊万表示要过来可以，给我一个合理的原因。</p><p>“夫妻矛盾不算，克里姆林不是收容所。”伊万说。</p><p>伊利亚这才无奈作罢。</p><p>斯捷潘只知道，经历了那场尴尬的失败的性爱后，伊利亚无情地抛下了被绑在床上、裤子前门大开老二还支棱着的他，对斯捷潘的恳求充耳不闻，直到他两条胳膊完全失去知觉昏睡过去都没有再出现过。</p><p>不过，等斯捷潘醒来时，绳子已经被解开了。</p><p>在那之后，便条会贴到他的卧室门上，饭菜会在恰当的时间摆上餐桌，换下的衣服会被收走、洗好的衣服被妥帖地叠好放进衣柜和抽屉，伊利亚化作了隐形的家政小精灵。</p><p>斯捷潘非常不满，也非常憋。</p><p>伊利亚之前把他绑起来那么久，竟然连句道歉都不说？无礼！</p><p>第一次不成功又怎么样？难道第一次喝酒喝吐了，以后就再也不喝酒了吗？荒谬！</p><p>斯捷潘·布拉金斯基认为自己必须得到应有的补偿。</p><p>在某次晚餐后他终于逮到了机会。</p><p>虽然采取的形势不是很体面。</p><p>那个晚上，斯捷潘放下手里的刀叉，盯着面前的盘子陷入沉思。</p><p>按照伊利亚的一贯习性，是一定会在用餐后两小时内就把碗盘全都洗干净的。</p><p>虽然现在他会为了避免遇上斯捷潘晚些再过来收盘子……</p><p>斯捷潘看着眼前的餐桌。</p><p>铺着桌布的大餐桌。</p><p>伊利亚曾经埋怨过使用桌布十分浪费，并表示如果斯捷潘坚持要用那他就得自己负责洗。</p><p>然而在这个晚上，斯捷潘发觉自己之前的坚持与劳动，是有意义的。</p><p>他深吸一口气，闭上眼睛，回想起幼时自己也曾被逼做苦活，回想起打仗时自己也曾睡在野地里。</p><p>他掀开桌布，钻进了桌子下面。</p><p>以一名成年布拉金斯基的体型而言，缩在桌子下绝不是什么舒服的体验；但斯捷潘就像一头狩猎中的猛兽，保持着这个不适的姿势耐心等待着。</p><p>他果然听到了脚步声，接着就是餐具和碗盘被收起来的动静。</p><p>斯捷潘继续等待着，等待伊利亚带着要洗的餐具碗盘走进厨房区域。</p><p>然后他终于从桌下钻出来，宛如一头饿疯了的北极熊般冲进了厨房，冲向流理台，刚穿上围裙拿起一只盘子的伊利亚只来得及回过头，就被斯捷潘压在了台子上。</p><p>“你发什么疯！我差点把盘子摔了！”伊利亚说。</p><p>“是吗，那你先把盘子放下。”斯捷潘用两只手把他圈在自己和流理台之间毫不退让。</p><p>伊利亚把盘子放下了。</p><p>斯捷潘微笑道：“你上次是不是有什么事忘了做，亲爱的伊廖沙？”</p><p>“……你先放开我。”</p><p>“你就把我晾在那里，甚至等我失去意识才肯回来松绑……”斯捷潘又贴得紧了一些，胯下已经兴奋起来的玩意儿直接顶上了伊利亚的屁股。“真残忍啊。”</p><p>伊利亚的耳朵逐渐变红：“那你也不能就这样……就这样在厨房……”</p><p>“情之所至，没有什么不合适的地方，”斯捷潘的手探进他围裙下面，把伊利亚的裤子缓缓褪下去。“而且你穿围裙的样子确实……”他在伊利亚耳边轻声说，“非常有吸引力。”</p><p>伊利亚打了个激灵：“不是……不行，我需要准备！”</p><p>“你是不是对我太没信心了？”斯捷潘已经从兜里取出早已备好的润滑挤到手上，滑溜溜的手指伸向了伊利亚的臀缝间，“上次让你来，结果可不怎么美妙啊。这次还是交给我吧。”</p><p>伊利亚默不作声了。他两只手撑在流理台边缘，手指时而握紧，任由斯捷潘动作。扩张的手指逐渐加到了三根，而在斯捷潘的指尖擦过某一点时，伊利亚口中漏出一声喘息。</p><p>斯捷潘心里一喜，在那个位置又轻抚按压了几下，眼见伊利亚扶着流理台的胳膊都有些发颤，想着这下应该差不多了。</p><p>他抽出手指，握住自己的性器对准穴口往里顶——</p><p>没顶进去。</p><p>斯捷潘停顿了一下。</p><p>他用没沾润滑的那只手在伊利亚的尾椎上打着圈摩挲：“放松点。”</p><p>伊利亚发出一声闷哼。</p><p>斯捷潘又把着他的膝弯稍微抬高伊利亚的一条腿以方便自己动作，再次尝试往里顶。</p><p>还是顶不进去。</p><p> </p><p>“这怎么回事。”</p><p>分别在自己的房间里洗了澡的前帝俄与前苏联，并排坐在后者的床边上。</p><p>伊利亚不肯看斯捷潘的脸，也不说话，只盯着自己的床尾。</p><p>斯捷潘又问了一遍：“这怎么回事。”</p><p>伊利亚还是不说话。</p><p>斯捷潘权衡了一番去扳对方下巴的危险性，最终决定伸手覆上伊利亚搁在膝盖上紧握成拳的手：“伊廖沙，跟我说话。”</p><p>伊利亚没把手抽出来，但他也没看向斯捷潘：“就是进不去，还能怎么回事。”</p><p>“按说你也不是第一次和男人做啊，”斯捷潘说出这句话的时候内心不免有些泛酸，即使他知道指望一个国家意识体为一个死去的前任意识体保持禁欲根本是违反自然规律。“而且又不是没扩张。”</p><p>“你非得听我这么说？”伊利亚终于转过脸来，然而却是为了给斯捷潘一个眼刀，“我当然不是第一次和男人做，但确实是第一次碰上这种尺寸。满意了吗？”</p><p>斯捷潘稍微后仰了一下：“我就当你是在夸赞我了。但就算是我的……尺寸，比较不同寻常，以前我上别人的时候也是能插进去的啊。所以从物理层面——”</p><p>“又不光是物理层面。”伊利亚飞速地、小声地蹦出这么一句。</p><p>“你说什么？”</p><p>伊利亚闭眼，深呼吸：“我说，应该是心理方面的原因。”</p><p>斯捷潘扬起眉毛，摆出洗耳恭听的姿态。</p><p>伊利亚抿着嘴唇，眼神又开始游移。过了好半天，他终于低着头死死盯着地毯说：“我看到你那玩意儿就紧张。”</p><p>斯捷潘消化了一下这个信息。</p><p>一时间他心情十分复杂。</p><p>作为一个雄性生物，这种对他尺寸的认可，满足了斯捷潘的虚荣心。</p><p>但同样作为一个雄性生物，因为这种原因导致无法交媾……</p><p>斯捷潘吸气，呼气，提醒自己要保持优雅。</p><p>——他没法保持优雅。</p><p>“你有什么好紧张的？咱俩尺寸不是一样的吗！你看你自己怎么不紧张！”</p><p>“那能一样吗？”伊利亚怒，“你看着自己的老二会想到要把它塞进自己屁股里是什么感受吗？！你这个人有没有一点逻辑！”</p><p>斯捷潘又意识到有一点不对：“你说你紧张，那第一次又为什么进不去？那时候你不是很自信吗！”</p><p>伊利亚再度沉默。</p><p>伊利亚扭过头去。</p><p>斯捷潘看着他的后脑勺，缓缓领悟了什么。</p><p>“你那时候也觉得紧张？”</p><p>“但是为了面子还要做出那种……盛气凌人的样子？”</p><p>伊利亚弹起来就要逃向门口。</p><p>“回来！”斯捷潘跟着扑上去搂住他的腰，“这是你自己房间你想跑哪去？”</p><p>伊利亚用双手捂住了自己的脸：“你就非得跟个美国人似的什么都说出口吗！！”</p><p>“美国人”这一关键词，终于让斯捷潘心中的嫉妒和怨愤全数爆发了出来；他悲凉地控诉起来：“我跟美国人似的？美国人进得，我进不得，我待遇还不如美国人！！你和美国人搞怎么就不紧张？！他打得过你，我都打不过你！你，你是不是和他——”</p><p>“美国人能有你这魔鬼尺寸吗！”伊利亚大喊一声。</p><p>房间里刹时寂静无声。</p><p>而就在斯捷潘仔细品味这句肯定了他“比美国人大”的评价时，伊利亚又小声嘟囔：“而且他塞不进来的时候会硬塞。”</p><p>斯捷潘缓缓闭目。</p><p>美国野人！</p><p>斯捷潘·布拉金斯基不得不承认，他的确希望向伊利亚证明自己是个比阿尔弗雷德·F·琼斯更优秀的对象。</p><p>这事关他身为俄罗斯帝国的骄傲。</p><p>那么当阿尔弗雷德做出这种野蛮行径，相对的，斯捷潘就要表现出成熟意识体的风度。</p><p>简而言之，就是绝不能强塞。</p><p>斯捷潘缓缓睁眼，微微抬头，望向天花板上雕刻的纹路。</p><p>仿佛是上帝暂且赐他以恩典，前帝俄心静如水，没有了世俗的欲望。</p><p>斯捷潘把额头抵在了伊利亚肩膀上。</p><p>“那我们就不要着急，循序渐进吧。”他平板道。</p><p> </p><p>在一定程度上，斯捷潘和伊利亚·布拉金斯基开始了频率并不低的亲热活动。</p><p>在一定程度上，他们得到了一些满足。</p><p>“循序渐进”的第一步，自然是用手指。</p><p>斯捷潘的前列腺按摩技术为他换来了伊利亚潮红的脸颊、压抑的喘息声和按捺不住的细小呻吟。用手指取悦伊利亚的时候，斯捷潘有时跪在他腿间，让他两腿大张，一边欣赏自己的手指在伊利亚身下进出的景象一边欣赏前苏联的面部表情；有时他让伊利亚跨坐在自己大腿上，任由对方抓着他的肩膀甚至搂着他的脖子。</p><p>伊利亚当然不是一个只顾自己爽的自私意识体。作为回报，他也用手甚至用嘴帮斯捷潘解决问题——斯捷潘则尽量不去想他的口技是怎么锻炼出来的。</p><p>除此以外，在情之所至、伊利亚被斯捷潘的手指操到无法分神做这些的时候，他们也顺势尝试了腿交。</p><p>不过，虽然这种摩擦也极有快感，在斯捷潘看来到底比不上真正的插入。他处心积虑，想趁着伊利亚做好了扩张又足够放松的时候把自己那话儿插进去，终于在某次伊利亚跪趴着让他在自己腿间抽插的时候，稍微上移了一下位置。</p><p>斯捷潘之前用手指插过他，相当确信那个入口现在可以容纳自己的三根手指。</p><p>然而就在他的阴茎头部接触到伊利亚后穴的瞬间，那个部位就好像夹到人就立刻重新开启的电梯门的反转版，猛地一收缩把斯捷潘拦在了外面。</p><p>“你干什么！”伊利亚还叫唤着立刻翻过身捂住了自己的屁股。</p><p>“你——”斯捷潘差点哽住，“你屁股上长了个老二探测器是怎么的，我刚碰到就给卡在外头？！”</p><p>“谁叫你都不说一声！”伊利亚往后退了几寸，“我都没有心理准备！”</p><p>“你要是准备好了不就更紧张了？！紧张了不是更进不去！”</p><p>伊利亚扭头盯着床单：“又不是我想这样的……”</p><p>斯捷潘看他那副样子也不太忍心继续指责。他闭上眼，睁开眼，无奈地望向伊利亚。</p><p>“按说也该慢慢适应了，怎么就是不行呢。”</p><p>“我哪知道。你过来点，我给你撸出来吧。”</p><p> </p><p>通过非直接插入式的亲热“循序接近”效果甚微，于是两名退休意识体开始思考其它解决方案。</p><p>既然伊利亚认为进不去的根本原因是心情紧张，那么或许直接解决“紧张”是更有效的。</p><p>而对于俄罗斯人而言，一说到消除紧张情绪，自然又会想到——</p><p>“这是第几瓶了？”斯捷潘有一搭没一搭地晃着手里的酒杯。</p><p>伊利亚眨眨眼，数了数桌上的空瓶子：“四瓶半。”</p><p>“你感觉够醉了吗？量也差不多了吧，你当时禁酒令搞那么严。”</p><p>“说得跟你没搞过禁酒令一样，”伊利亚斜他一眼，又给自己倒了一杯伏特加，“禁酒就能完全阻止民众摄入酒精了？”</p><p>“哼哼。你还学我搞特供。”</p><p>“闭嘴。”</p><p>他们又开了一瓶伏特加。</p><p>“我是觉得差不多了，”伊利亚说，“现在就算琼斯带着火箭筒从天而降我都能给他一个欢迎的拥抱。”</p><p>斯捷潘哀怨地看着他：“你就喜欢和他拥抱是不是。”</p><p>“你认真的吗？”伊利亚翻了个白眼，“现在开始说前任问题了？”</p><p>“不，不，”活得很长经验丰富的前帝俄立刻否认，“当然不是。你刚才说差不多了？那快去卧室吧。”</p><p>他们搂着对方的胳膊浸泡在酒精带来的飘飘然情绪中走进斯捷潘的卧室。伊利亚把斯捷潘往床上一按，趴在他身上开始解斯捷潘的裤子。</p><p>“等等。”斯捷潘突然说。他的神情十分凝重。</p><p>“怎么了？”伊利亚问。</p><p>斯捷潘闭上眼睛，脸上流露出一丝仿佛受难的痛苦，再度睁开眼时，他眼睛里弥漫着淡淡的悲哀。</p><p>“我好像起不来了。”</p><p>国家意识体体质特殊，酒精不会影响到男性意识体的下半身功能。</p><p>但显然，作为历史文化载体的退休意识体就没有这等好运了。</p><p>斯捷潘后来提出能不能只让伊利亚喝酒放松，以便他能保留功能，然而遭到了伊利亚的拒绝。</p><p>“一方清醒一方不完全清醒？我不信你不会使坏。”伊利亚直白道。</p><p> </p><p>伊利亚·布拉金斯基，是一个极为固执、绝不轻易向困境屈服的男人。</p><p>斯捷潘因为进不去而心有不甘，伊利亚其实也一样。</p><p>除了不甘他还有点恼怒。</p><p>他伊利亚·布拉金斯基打赢了二战，把红旗都插到柏林，和阿尔弗雷德·F·琼斯为世界霸权争斗几十年，竟然就被根老二给难倒了？！</p><p>不就是根老二吗！</p><p>虽然尺寸出众那不也就是根老二吗！</p><p>怎么会塞不进去呢？怎么会塞不进去呢？！</p><p>他怎么能输给一根老二呢！！！</p><p>经历了若干次失败后伊利亚的倔脾气上来了。他坚信自己一定能容纳得下斯捷潘的尺寸，就算容纳不下也要让自己变得容纳得下，就好像从前冬天的冻土上修不了铁路他也硬修出了铁路！</p><p>伊利亚买了一套装备回来。</p><p>在一个夜晚，他拉好窗帘锁上门，为了万无一失还用上了门挡。</p><p>然后，伊利亚打开自己买回来的装备。</p><p>那是一套假阳具，从小到大尺寸十分齐全，最大的那根恐怖到甚至超过了斯捷潘。</p><p>伊利亚·布拉金斯基长久地凝视着这恐怖的具现。</p><p>他必须从视觉上习惯它，才能跨越心理上的障碍。</p><p>当然，也要从物理方面努力。</p><p>待凝视了最大的那根假阳具足足十分钟锻炼好自己的心理，伊利亚郑重地拿起盒子里最细小的第一根，涂抹好润滑油。</p><p>他就像数学家不惜秃头也要冲锋攻克艰难的证明题那样，就像运动员把自己逼到极限直翻白眼也要打破世界纪录那样，向自己的容量问题发起了猛攻！</p><p> </p><p>“今天再试一次。”</p><p>时间是晚上九点半，斯捷潘正靠在自己卧室的单人沙发里看一本法国小说，而伊利亚穿着一件睡袍摔开他的房门，以一种特工突击搜查嫌疑人房间般的气势闯了进来。</p><p>斯捷潘翻动书页的手静止了：“再试一次什么？”</p><p>“插入啊。”伊利亚大踏步走过来，替他合上书放在一边的小桌上，然后就要直接把斯捷潘从沙发里提溜起来。</p><p>“等一下，你怎么突然就——”</p><p>伊利亚已经掀开斯捷潘的被子把他丢到了床垫上，并且扒开了斯捷潘的睡袍就要上手撸他。</p><p>“我做了点练习，”伊利亚的手快速动作着，“我们来看看成果。”</p><p>“什么练习？”斯捷潘在下边逐渐支棱起来的同时还没有放弃思考，“你都没跟我说过这种事！”</p><p>伊利亚没有回答，他撩起自己的睡袍下摆跨坐到斯捷潘大腿上，斯捷潘发现他竟然没有穿内裤——而且还有润滑的痕迹从他的大腿内侧滑下来。</p><p>“你还准备齐全了？！”</p><p>“作战怎么能不做好准备？”伊利亚扶着他的肩膀，低头对准位置开始往下坐。</p><p>这次进入的确比前几次都更顺利——但考虑到前几次斯捷潘只能算敲了个门，此等比较似乎也没什么意义。</p><p>具体来说，就是这次他只进去了个头，伊利亚再想继续往下坐的时候却下不去了。</p><p>斯捷潘看他腰都在颤，伸出双手扶住伊利亚：“你还能行吗？”</p><p>伊利亚抓着他的肩膀思考了一会儿，前额整个都汗湿了。</p><p>伊利亚咬着牙挤出来一句：“我觉得不行。”</p><p>斯捷潘低头看着自己精神抖擞的老二。</p><p>斯捷潘闭上眼睛。</p><p>比起永远得不到，伊利亚现在每每只给他一点希望和甜头却无法给他“大奖”的折磨，更让斯捷潘感到痛苦。</p><p>这种问题真的能找到答案吗？这种困境真的能找到解决方案吗？人生真的是有意义的吗？</p><p>他仿佛听到寒冷的北风自千年前的俄罗斯大地呼啸而过，宏大悲壮的乐章在黄金大厅里奏响，向天空，向神明，向世界发出无声的诘问。</p><p>斯捷潘缓缓睁开眼睛。</p><p>斯捷潘缓缓道：“实在不行……我也可以跟你换一下。”</p><p>“不！”伊利亚当即反驳，“你要我就这样逃避问题吗？！一个布尔什维克绝对不会在困境面前放弃！！！”</p><p>他抬起腰，让斯捷潘的阴茎头部从自己的穴口脱离出去，带出轻微的一声“啵”。</p><p>然后伊利亚后撤一段距离，俯下身握住那根东西：“这次帮你舔出来，我还会继续练习的。”</p><p>“到底是什么练习？！”</p><p> </p><p>伊利亚又“练习”了一段时间后再度闯进斯捷潘的卧室，重复了之前的流程。</p><p>这一次，斯捷潘的老二进去了一半，无论如何也没法继续往里捅了。</p><p>斯捷潘辛酸道：“你何必这样折磨我呢。”</p><p>“你应该……积极点看问题，”伊利亚气息不稳，低头看着两人初步连接的部位，“至少比起之前……哈啊……还是有了一点进步的！”</p><p>他的神态无比坚定，正如面对着糟心的产能数据鼓励工人群众：“虽然这次数据不好但还是超过了上个季度！有进步就有希望！”</p><p>而斯捷潘看着伊利亚额前的汗水和泛红的脸，扶着他还在发颤的腰，听着他的喘息声，内心也感动不已。</p><p>伊利亚脸色一变：“你刚才……是不是又大了一点儿。”</p><p>好不容易进去的那半根老二，又滑落了出来。</p><p> </p><p>“斯乔帕？”</p><p>当斯捷潘·布拉金斯基睡前去厨房倒了杯水喝、回自己卧室途中经过伊利亚没关门的卧室并被后者叫住时，他的内心静如止水。</p><p>他都不用猜伊利亚叫住自己是想干什么。</p><p>“你直接进来吧，”伊利亚说，“我就不到你那边去了——正好刚准备完。”</p><p>斯捷潘站在原地深呼吸。</p><p>然后他推开伊利亚的卧室门进去了。</p><p>他木然地坐在伊利亚的床上，任由伊利亚把自己撸硬，然后跨坐上来。</p><p>果不其然，这次又是进去一半卡住了。</p><p>“嗯……”伊利亚环着他的肩膀低喘着，往上抬腰再缓缓沉下去，然而还是没能让斯捷潘再多进去一点。</p><p>其实就这样听着伊利亚的喘息声也挺好的。斯捷潘想。</p><p>其实这种浅浅的抽插也不错。斯捷潘想。</p><p>乐观一点，斯捷潘·布拉金斯基，你死之前从来没想象过还有这种机会吧？收敛一下野心，要珍惜眼前的东西。</p><p>是的，当帝国的荣光远去时，要学会宁静平和，才能维持幸福的——</p><p>床垫忽然开始震动，并发出宛如鬼哭狼嚎的噪音。</p><p>“我操！”斯捷潘吓得往上一弹！</p><p>“啊！！！”伊利亚发出宛如下雪天惊觉自己忘了收阳台上晾的衣服似的惨叫！</p><p>他们沉默了一会儿。</p><p>振动和鬼哭狼嚎的噪音还在持续，斯捷潘和伊利亚向噪音源看去，发现那是被搁在枕边的，伊利亚的手机。</p><p>斯捷潘眯起眼辨认了一下，屏幕显示是“美国猪”来电。</p><p>显然阿尔弗雷德·F·琼斯不是很有耐心，等了几秒钟没有人接就挂断了通话，噪声和振动停止了。</p><p>斯捷潘和伊利亚把目光从手机上收回来，不约而同地低头去看自己下半身。</p><p>斯捷潘和伊利亚异口同声：“进去了！”</p><p>泪水从伊利亚的眼角滑落，他的脸红，眼珠红，眼眶也红：“全都进去了！终于……成功了……”</p><p>“你没事吗？”斯捷潘不无担心地一手摩挲着他的腰一手去擦他的眼泪，“都哭了啊。”</p><p>“只是没想到会这样，疼着了，”伊利亚说话都有点抽噎，“不要在意这种事！战果来之不易，我们必须乘胜追击！”</p><p>斯捷潘被他的顽强精神惊呆了：“难道你的意思是进去都进去了，不继续做太可惜吗？”</p><p>伊利亚吸了一下鼻子：“所以你轻点。还有慢点。”</p><p>“……行，我轻点慢点。”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>——————扩    容    成    功——————</strong>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>